


follow me now, there is somewhere I want to go;

by Eloony



Series: Cap-Ironman Bingo 2017 [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Steve Feels, Stony Bingo 2017, Time Travel, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloony/pseuds/Eloony
Summary: Tony finally understood Howard spending years and millions searching for Steve, because if it came down to it, he would probably do worse.or: in which tony and steve end up stranded in the past





	follow me now, there is somewhere I want to go;

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth fic! I can almost taste the bingo!
> 
> Stony bingo card square 'last chance'

It was, as it usually was when things got too weird and Steve’s eyes twitched, all Reed Richard’s fault.

The day had started sunny and bright, not a cloud graced the sky. Snow was slowly melting as it gave way to spring, and one could even hear birds sing in Central Park.

Of course that meant Steve Rogers, his boyfriend of three weeks, woke up at break of dawn to go on a run, Tony thought grumpily, as he fiddled with a design for the newest StarkPhone in his workshop. They could be fucking now, or cuddling! Cuddling was quite lovely. Instead, Steve was outside in the cold, getting sweaty for all the wrong reasons.

Although it was a terribly impolite time to barge in on any one, Reed’s head showed up at his side.

Tony will deny till death he screamed, but, he totally screamed.

“Stark, can you tell your doorman to let me in?” he asked, absentmindedly.

Of course, that sounded like the last thing on Earth Tony wanted to do, as he was just killing time before his hunk of a boyfriend came home all worked up, but as he pitted the poor doorman, who had to stare at Reed’s body with a neck so scratched up it was actually many floors underground, he let the scientist in.

“Sure, Richard,” he started as the rest of Reed’s body followed his head like an elastic, “what brings you here?”

“Time travel,” the man stated.

“What?” Tony startled, “are you telling me you’re from the future?”

“Oh, no. I’m just almost finishing this time travel machine and want your input on some of the calculus. Dr. Banner’s too if he is around,” he presented the engineer with a small futuristic looking box.

“Uh, no, sorry. Bruce’s not here. I’ll give it a look, though,” he grabbed the box and started fiddling with it, running diagnostics as he went.

As far as distractions went, this one made him really excited. Time travel?? Imagine actually inventing time-travel. Although he could barely stand the guy, he had to admit Richards was a genius.

Of course, that’s when disaster strikes.

* * *

Steve had arrived in the tower and promptly send Tony a message he was dropping by in the lab. He did this everyday and, usually, it led to even more of a ‘work out’, as he claimed Tony desperately needed one.

Even with Reed there, Tony didn’t want to blow off his favourite super soldier, so he didn’t say anything about present company. He was als,o at the time, chatting with the other scientist about a property or other of the cube he had been presented with.

Of course, because Steve thought they were alone, he already entered the shop with no shirt on. And when Tony saw him, he lost concentration and accidentally hit something he probably shouldn't have hit. And more than that even, when Steve, who had greeted Richard with a nod, kissed him (because he was nothing if not an exhibitionist as Tony had deliciously learnt at SHIELD HQ one day), he totally forgot what he was doing and dropped the cube, to Reed’s horrified gasp, and a grey cloud exploded on the air.

When the world came back to colour, a half naked Captain America and a horny techless Iron Man found themselves in the middle of London. But not any London, no, that would have been too easy.

London, somewhen in the 40’s.

While Steve was caught up in a shocked deja-vu, Tony freaked out.

“Fucking Richards -” he started a constant stream of curses, patting himself wildly looking for a phone, or anything really, at this point a fucking pager would -

“Tony,” Steve said softly, interrupting his fruitless search.

“Steve,” he answered despairingly.

“Tony, look,” Steve grabbed his face and turned it to the source of the buzzing sound he only now realised he was hearing. The action helped end the dazed panic that made his vision blurry, and as his eyes cleared he found himself face to face with -

“Dad?” he asked, incredulous. Tony didn’t know who he wanted an answer from, but it was the much younger looking, no grey hair in sight Howard who answered.

“Steve?” the man said in lieu of an answer, a frown in place. And wasn’t that his childhood in a tin can? “Steve, what are you doing here? And who is this” he asked pointing to Tony.

“Dad,” he croaked out, for once in his life, no clever retorts or witty comebacks. In fact, he couldn’t find any word at all.

“Howard,” Steve said, comand firm in his voice, putting Tony behind him as if in protection, “we seen to have a problem, and by your buzzing device, can I take it that it’s us you were looking for?”

“There was a disturbance…” he began before trailing off and interrupting himself, “hang on, Steve, you were supposed to be in France right now!”

“Howard, we’re from the future. 2014 to be specific. And we need to get back.”

“Are you immortal?” Howard asked, alarmed.

“Ok, you know what, that really doesn’t matter, in fact, _Steve_ , we’re supposed to not mess up with the timeline so let’s shut up?” Tony asking comeing back to himself and trying to take control of the situation.

“This ain’t Back to the Future, Tones. You were the one who explained to me how the timeline is not as sensitive as that,” Steve pointed out, “and frankly, we need all the help we can get,” he bent down and whispered “Tony, I know you don’t like him but he is the only one who can help.”

“Alright, old man,” he conceded, turning to face his father, “guess you’re our only choice. Do you have a lab we can work on?”

“Are you both actually from the future?” Howard asks excitedly, “because I do have a lot to ask if that’s true!”

“We are, Howard,” Steve smiled at his old friend. Tony thought he would be more shocked or something, but the good captain seemed to be taking everything in stride, “and we do need to go back where we came from. Can you help?”

“Of course, Steve. My car is parked just over there, if you can help me grab this stuff we can go to the lab quickly!”

* * *

 

Tony’s mind was still reeling, and he knew he was way more subdued than usual. Steve, who was sitting at the front, answering most of Howard’s unending inquiries, kept shooting him worried glances throughout the ride.

At times, when prompted by his dad (!!!) who still seemed to not have figured out who he is, he answered questions involving technology or whatever Steve didn’t feel like responding.

“Wait, da-Howard, shouldn’t you be in America creating atomic bombs?” he asked grumpily. Tony hated to remember that part of his father’s history, even if he had created other terrible things since.

“You’re not supposed to know about that,” he said, tensely. Tony caught his dad looking at his boyfriend as if he feared the other’s reaction.

Even though he had grown up on tales of Captain America, it was a long time after Steve had been unfrozen for him to connect the fact that his dad had really, _really_ , been friends with _Steve_. He hadn’t just felt proud of his creation, Captain America, or wanted his son to emulate a perfect patriotic man, no, Howard had genuinely been friends with Steve, and Tony totally gets why he hadn’t been able to let go, because if Steve died on him, even now, only three weeks into dating him, Tony would go to the end of the world to bring him back.  

Yeah, he probably needed therapy to deal with his childhood - now more than ever.

“Don’t worry, Howard. It’s common knowledge from when we came from,” Steve assured him.

“Ha, that supposed to reassure him, Steve?” Tony asked, snarkily.

“Opposite effect, really,” Howard agreed.

After that, conversation lulled to a stop, and they were all left with their thought till they reached their destination.

* * *

The house Howard stopped in front of, whilst not small by any measure, could be considered properly quaint if compared to 2017 Stark locations. It was a couple kilometers outside of London, and it’s surroundings weren’t heavily inhabited. It was a perfect place for wartime, Tony guessed.

“Ok, you guys help me out with all of this junk and I can get you comfortable. I guess you would like a shirt, Captain?” Howard asked, eyeing up Steve’s abs. And ew, that was something he really didn’t need in his life, thank you.

“Oh, yeah,” Steve blushed, “that would be quite good,” it was a testament of how far Steve had come in the 21st century that he barely looked uncomfortable while shirtless. In fact, when alone with Tony, he almost never had a shirt on.

But then again, they really only had been dating for _three weeks_ and were not even on the honeymoon phase yet, more the ‘go at it like rabbits’ one.

The three man moved Howard’s equipment from the car to the dinner table, which showed just how little care the older engineer had for his stuff and just how Tony was similar to him.

“You sure you don’t want us to take this stuff to your lab?” Steve asked, a frown in place while looking to the pile of tech on the fine looking table.

“Don’t worry, Steve. That table is more extension of lab than actual eating place,” he grinned, “hang on, I’ll get you a shirt.”

While Howard left the room, Steve shook his head and muttered a fon ‘Starks’. He moved to stand behind Tony, who was frozen staring at the window, and hugged him.

“Hey, shellhead. How are you holding up?”

“Good, good, you know, just perfect, fine really, I don’t feel like murdering Richards or anything, oh my god, Steve, did my dad have a crush on you?” Tony babbled.

“Tony, breath,” Steve commanded, and Tony noticed he was literally running out of air, “good,” he continued, “good, Tony. Now let’s see: we will not murder Reed, that’s good. And as far as I know, no?”

“But then again, it took me face planting into you to get you to notice I liked you, so I won’t take your word for it,” he moved away from the hug and started fiddling with the equipment in the table.

“Should you really do that?” Steve asked concerned, “you don’t know what those things do.”

“Steve this is _ancient_ technology. Like, props to dad and all, this is much more advanced than what everyone else is probably doing in the 40’s, but this stuff is like caveman compared to my stuff, dad would be shook if he saw my workshop…” he trailed off after finding something particularly interesting.

“Do you want to tell Howard you’re his son, Tony?” Steve asked, worry obvious in his tone.

Tony’s relationship with his old man was shaky at best, downright neglectful at worst. In life, the man had barely paid attention to him, unless to criticize all of his life choices. In death… in death his father had saved him with the research for the arc reactor and the vibranium core and Tony now realised how much regret was embed in his memories.

“I don’t know Steve, we didn’t have the best relationships and it’s still a coupled decades till I’m born,” he started only to be interrupted by a cough from the hallway.

“I’m sorry,” said Howard, “ I didn’t mean to pry, I’m sorry,” he approached Tony slowly, as if he didn’t quite believe what his eyes were seeing, “you’re my son?” he asked in disbelief.

“Disappointed?” Tony asked, walls in place to not show any vulnerability.

“You’re older then me!”

Howard looked pale and shocked, his eyes huge, staring at Tony.

“How, how, how is this possible, I need a drink,” he stuttered out. Steve took pity on both of them and led Howard to the couch, making him sit down and putting a glass of water in his hand.

“Water is what you need right now, Howard, and watch your words,” he warned his old friend, not wanting to see Tony hurt.

“Don’t worry about me, Cap, I’m used to it.”

“Tony, sit down you too,” Steve ordered, grabbing the shirt Howard was still clenching and putting it on.

It was very tight and it barely fit, but was much bigger than something Howard would own, and Tony wasn’t sure he wanted to know the particular story behind that.

“Ok, let’s get this straight, Starks. You with me?” Tony was getting a bit turned on, was that bad?

“Yeah,” both mumbled.

“Alright, so, Howard, this is Tony Stark, your son. Sure, he is in his forties right now, but you had him really late in the game. Are you gonna be able to deal with that?”

“Yes,” Howard answered, sighing, “hi, Tony. I’m sorry I wasn’t quite ready for this information, but it’s really good to meet you,” Howard smiled at his bewildered son.

What happened to the man in front of him, Tony wonders, that turned him into the cold detached parent he grew up with?

“Understandable. If someone showed up with a kid claiming to be my son I’d be freaked out, too,” Tony clenched his father’s shoulder, still completely weirded out by the much younger man.

“Ok, so Steve you have a shirt, I think Tony and I here need to get started with… with anything really, I can really use your insight, son, because whilst I do have some tech that catches disturbances in the timeline, that how far I ever went into time technology.”

“Let’s see that medieval lab of your then, old man, and I’ll teach you everything I know,” Tony smirked. He was starting to enjoy this.

“Have fun!” Steve called out as the two men went their safe heaven, and decided to try and make some food. Neither he nor Tony had had breakfast, and he by the state of the kitchen, he would’ve guessed Howard hadn’t either.

* * *

Tony and Howard had been in the lab for hours now, and it was almost dark outside. At one point, Steve had made his way down there and shoved food at the scientists, using his best puppy look until they had really eaten. After that, he got upstairs again and found a small notebook and a pen, and was mindlessly sketching on a couch.

After another hour, Tony came running up the stairs, a joyous look in place.

“Steve,” he exclaimed, never minding his surrounding and jumping in the arms of his boyfriend, “we got a message from Richard!”

“That’s amazing, Tony!” Steve laughed in joy and twirled the smaller man around.

They were interrupted by a confused croak from the hallway.

“Oops,” said Tony, not diminishing in his excitement at all.

Steve, on the other hand, went tense, but he merely put Tony on the floor carefully.

Howard looked like he wanted very much to ask, but in the end, decided not too.

“So, you friend Richards sent us some instructions on how to create a portal in this end, so he can pick you up and get you to your proper place,” he informed Steve, “but I do have to ask before we get to that. Steve how is it that you’re in 2017? I made every calculation I could and sure, we don’t know enough about the serum, but you should look at least older,” he rambled, reminding Tony that they were, in fact, related.

“You don’t need to answer if you don’t want, Steve. My old man is just being nosy.”

“I’m younger than you,” Howard protested.

“It’s ok Tony. Howard, have you ever heard of cryogenics?”

“Study of the cold?” Howard asked baffled, “of course.”

“In the future, people are frozen over with the hope that they one day they can get woken up by futuristic medicine,” Steve explains, and Tony has to agree that that’s genius because he is not lying at all, “that’s what happened to me, basically.”

“Oh,” Howard started, but was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

He carefully went over to open it.

“Peggy!” he exclaimed excitedly, “what are you doing here?” he moved, letting her into the house.

“Howard, I thought you were dead! You left the SSR and didn’t come back,” she gesticulated with her hands in fury, “please tell me you were not here with someone, having drinks! Again.”

“Well,” Howard started “define with someone having drinks.”

Peggy merely sighed, and turned to look at living room, expecting to see an orgy, he would bet.

When Steve saw Peggy, the look on his face made Tony feel like he was being punched, made his stomach clench uncomfortably, made him want to throw up.

Because the look on Steve’s face was… was like a blind man, who was seeing for the first time, or that cute video where the deaf baby hears his mom. And if you could bottle Steve’s face in that moment, you’d probably be able to cure from cancer to the common cold.

And Tony could never compete with that look.

“Steve?” Peggy asked, confused, “why are you here? You’re supposed to be in the Alps.”

Steve’s face fell immediately, giving way to one of despair.

“Peggy,” he asked urgently, “ Peggy, is today the mission on Zola’s train?”

Oh, no.

“Yes, that one. Who are you?” she asked, frowning.

Steve looked shell-shocked. His legs were trembling, and Tony could see he was about to fall on the ground.

“Hi,” he introduced himself to Peggy, holding on to Steve’s shaky hands, “I’m Tony Stark, and Steve and I here are from the future. I’m Howard’s son, and after an accident in my lab today we ended up here,” he didn’t care about messing with the timeline anymore.

“Peggy,” Steve asked, despair in his eyes, not even giving time for Peggy to process the time-travelling information, “do you have any intel on today’s mission?”

“No, Steve, I’m sorry. I still haven't heard back from, well, you,” she shakes her head, awe in her eyes, “time travel, really?” she asked turning to Howard.

“Yeah,” he confirmed.

“You sure they are not spies or something?” Tony could see Peggy was a great spy herself, but he really just wanted her and Howard to go away right now so Steve could have his breakdown in peace.

“Dad, why don’t you take her into the lab and show all the things?”

“Sure, c’mon Peggy, I can prove everything with science,” he agreed, maybe sensing the doom that was about to befall Steve.

 

* * *

 

As soon as they heard Peggy and Howard’s steps down the staircase, Steve fell down. His knees hit the floor and his hand covered his face as he shakily tried to take back control.

“Steve,” Tony begged, kneeling down in front of him, reaching to hold his hands away from his face, “it’s ok, babe, look at me, it’s ok.”

“Tony,” he choked out, “how can it ever be ok?

“It’s not fair it’s not fair,” he continued, words flying over words as he choked back tears, “I give, and give, and give, and somedays I feel like there is nothing left of me, and I get up every morning and I try to make it feel better, anyway, but it was my fault he fell Tony, and I am here again, and I can’t save him. What did I do to God that he would bring me here and not even give me a way to stop it,” tears fell from his eyes. Tony hugged him, letting he cry on his shoulder.

Tony wondered if this was the first time Steve allowed himself to break down over Bucky. In the present, throughout the entirety of the catching Bucky adventure, he had never seen Steve forlorn or sad. He knew he was, sure, but Steve put on a strong front and only shed tears once Bucky was safe and sound in the tower. So right now, he just let Steve cry and finally allow himself to fee.

Because it was unfair. Being here, in this place, in this time, it was _so terribly unfair_. If Tony could get his suit here, he’d fly all the way to the Alps and save Bucky himself before hydra could get their dirty hands on him. Not just because Bucky didn’t deserve it, but to spare Steve some of the pain. He would punch God for causing Steve the pain.

He would do anything for Steve.

He would do anything for Steve, even if it broke his own heart, and maybe broke reality itself.

 

“You know,” Tony started, unsure, when Steve’s tears were over and now only his shaky breath hot against Tony’s neck remained, ”if you want, Steve, you can stay here,”

“What? Tony, I can’t,” Steve said, shaking his head into Tony’s shoulder, “are you mad?”

“You can stay and lay low until the plane crashes. You can go look for Bucky in the Alps, and after the war, you can marry Peggy and have the life you always wanted,” and Tony could see the image so well as he spoke, as if painted in a perfect picture.

America would rejoice at its hero survival, Steve would become an almost mythological figure, probably helping shape the rest of the century.

He would marry Peggy and the two of them would be kickass spies who would help fund SHIELD to make sure the earth was safe.

They would find Bucky, find him before he could suffer so many as the Winter Soldier, and he would be there to see Steve’s children being born, and to be a kickass uncle.

Howard would not be looking for Steve until he died, and Tony himself would grow with the Captain as a role model, an uncle figure himself.

Everything could work so well if Steve stayed, he would be so much happier if stayed.

Even knowing this, it hurt like he for Tony to put the idea on the table. He desperately wanted Steve to say no.

“Shellhead, I see in your eyes you already planned my entire future,” Steve said, annoyed, pulling from their embrace to stare at Tony “but I’d thank you to remember I get a say in this.”

“Your life could be perfect,” Tony pointed out, avoiding Steve’s eyes.

“Tony, no one’s life is perfect,” he reached for Tony’s hand, affection shining in his face, “please look at me.”

“Tony, I could never stay here. We don’t know what that would mean for the universe, and really, there is no way of knowing if everything would work out even if I stayed. I ain’t giving up on something that’s certain, to chase after impossible dreams. What if you were never born, uh? What would I do them? ”

Steve grabbed Tony’s face and kissed him gently.

“I am happy with you Tony, in _our_ time. I ain’t staying here,” he concluded, a sad smile on his face.

* * *

 

They got up. They picked each other’s pieces from the floor, and straighten themselves up to deal with reality.

“I’m gonna go help dad with the portal,” said Tony, wiping his eyes and making his best ‘I haven’t been crying face.

“Do that,” Steve said kissing him gently, “I’ll be here if you need me.”

As Tony turned to enter the hallway, he saw Peggy, hidden in shadows, tears in her eyes.

What was it with this house that everybody eavesdropped on them? Jesus.

He was unsure what to do, but Peggy proved her awesomeness once again by entering slowly.

“Steve,” she said in a low voice, “Howard explained what happen. Are you ok?”

“Peggy,” he choked, trying to put a smile in place, “of course I am.”

Tony decided the moment was their and theirs alone, and moved on to the lab.

The last thing he hear was Peggy’s ‘you were frozen alive! That’s not ok,” God, she was as awesome as everyone usually painted, wasn’t she?

Tony went down the stairs almost skipping. He was done with having feelings for the year, he really just wanted the portal to be done so he could get his ass home.

“This is actually fairly simple,” his father said as he came into the lab. “This is not actually time travel, right? As I understand it, the portal is more something that will allow us to be picked up by Richards in the future.”

“Makes sense. It would probably take a long time for us to open time travel from this side.”

They worked silently for a while, but Tony could see there was something bothering Howard.

Eventually, he spoke up.

“Steve is not going to make it pass the war, will he?” he asked, somberly.

Tony sighed deeply, before answering.

“Not really,” he said apologetically.

“I figured. He looks exactly like the last time I saw him,” he confided, “so I’m guessing it will come soon.”

“Yeah. I’m sorry, Howard.” It was hard seeing this side of his father, human, vulnerable.

“Are you and him,” he paused, as if not sure whether he really wanted to know, “in a relationship”

“Yes,” Tony answered, raising one eyebrow in surprise. He didn’t expect his father to talk about it like it was something natural. It was the 40’s.

Howard looked pensive, and didn’t speak for a long time, while they worked on finishing the portal.

When the thing was almost done, and Tony got ready to go get Steve, Howard reached out and gripped his arm.

“I’m glad you found each other,” he said, earnestly, looking Tony in the eyes.

He looked so honest, and even content. Not at all conflicted like Tony expected he would be. Whatever Howard felt for Steve, he did seem happy about their relationship.

“Thanks, dad,” Tony managed to choke out, before escaping upstairs.

* * *

Upstairs, a wholesome scene waited for him.

Steve and Peggy had their legs intertwined in the too small couch, and were happily chatting and painting each others nails.

Steve said something and Peggy laughed loudly, tears in her eyes.

They looked like they had a great time, and instead of feeling jealous, Tony was just so happy Steve got to have this. He was sad he would have to take it away.

“Enjoying yourself, honey?” he asked from the doorway. Now he kinda understood the constant eavesdropping, it did make for a very dramatic entrance.

“Hey, Tony! Wanna get your nails done, too?” he asked brightly.

“I do recommend it,” Peggy said, “Steve is a terrific painter.”

“I would love to,” he assured them, “but, uh, the portal is ready? We can live whenever Steve.”

“Ok,” Steve said with a sad smile turning to Peggy, “thanks for hanging out with me, Peggy, it was really nice.”

As he started getting up, Peggy pulled him in and pressed a small kiss on his lips.

“With my apologies to your fella,” Peggy flashes a smile to Tony, “thought it was best to say a proper goodbye.”

“Can’t blame you,” Tony shrugged, “I’d tap that, too, if it was my last chance.”

“Ah, Pegs,” Steve chuckled, face completely red, and hugged her, “You’re gonna do great things, Carter, and I can’t wait to learn them all.”

“You too, Steve,” she said, patting his face, “I’m so glad you found a home.”

They got up and Tony chose to ignore the misty eyes that graced everyone in the room.

The trio finally moved downstairs, where a purple-ish portal was already open waiting for them.

“Your friend said he was ready for you two, you just have to cross it,” Howard informed, arms crossed over his chest, a far away look in his eyes.

“Thank, dad,” Tony said, approaching the man for a handshake, “we couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Ah, fuck,” cursed Howard, ignoring the handshake in favour of a tight hug, “it was very good meeting you, son. In theses times of war, you made me hopeful for the future.”

“Ah, yes. Hm. I’ll -” Tony approached the portal, hiding his emotional state.

“Howard,” Steve went for a hug as well, “can’t tell you how good it was to see you. You have already done great things, and you’ll do even more. Thanks for giving me Tony.”

“Don’t mention it Steve. I bet it will be my pleasure -” Tony groaned loudly, while Howard’s smiles shined trough. “And it has been an honor, Captain.”

“The honor has been all mine,” he said, turning so he was facing both Peggy and Howard, “you two have helped immensely and mean so much to me. Thank you for everything, and I'll guess, see you on the other side?”

“You can count on it, Steve,” Peggy answered softly, and Steve looked wistfully. He nodded once, and moved to hold Tony’s hand in front of the portal.

“Last chance, Cap,” Tony murmured lowly, “you can stay and have the future you always wanted.”

“Nah,” Steve answered, pulling the entwined hands to give Tony’s a kiss, “you’re the future I want.”

And so, with the cheesiest line possible and a struggling-not-to-blush Tony, the pair made their way into the portal, and into their future.

  


 

 

 

THE END

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm open to feedback and criticism!


End file.
